Early Mornings With You
by unmotivatedmillenial
Summary: Now that they've started messing around, Rick and Morty have concocted all sorts of strategies for stealing moments together while the rest of the family is around. A/N: Just a silly one-shot about nothing at all. Takes place after Impaired Decisions.


Rick wrapped an arm around Morty's waist as he kissed him, enjoying the friction as his grandson pressed himself in between his legs. Morty had roused him from sleep a few minutes earlier by sneaking into his room, climbing into bed on top of him and massaging his morning erection. Rick could think of no better way to be woken up.

Morty buried his face into the crook of Rick's neck to muffle the noises he couldn't keep from making, not wanting to wake up anyone else in the house as he continued to rub their erections together. Rick guided his chin and pulled him back into another kiss. He loved feeling the vibrations against his tongue as his grandson moaned into his mouth. Morty broke the kiss and looked up at Rick suggestively before disappearing under the covers. They had only been fooling around like this for a few weeks, but already Morty had become much bolder in his approach. Rick bit his lower lip as Morty's warm, wet mouth enveloped the head of his cock.

"Awww, fuck yeah, Morty," Rick moaned appreciatively.

He threw back the covers so he could watch. Morty wasn't yet practiced enough to get more than half of Rick's dick into his mouth at a time, so he tugged at the base of his stiff penis as he licked and sucked the head.

"You're getting, nnngh, you're getting pretty good at that, huh?" Rick said through clenched teeth.

Morty smiled, happy of the praise, as he slowly licked the length of his grandfather's cock. Rick's heart actually skipped a beat. From the current angle, Morty's flushed cheeks and long eyelashes had the maximum impact. He was a perfect mix of sexy and adorable and Rick could barely stand it.

"Jesus, you're such a little *urrrp* you know you're a fuckin' knockout, right?" he sighed adoringly.

Morty blushed deeper and Rick knew he had never wanted to fuck anyone more than he wanted to fuck the socially awkward fourteen year old currently worshipping his manhood.

"Th-that's enough, Morty. Get up here," he demanded.

There was a slurping sound as Morty pulled his mouth away.

"You don't want me to finish you, Rick?" he asked, looking up uncertainly.

Rick ran a hand through his hair, one of his very few nervous habits.

_Christ. _Rick thought incredulously. _Where does he get this shit?_

Instead of responding, Rick grabbed Morty's arm and jerked him upward.

"Morty, li-listen to me. It's imperative that I get deep inside that taut, malleable ass of yours as quickly as possible,"

Morty laughed, shaking his head at Rick's antics.

"Okay, Rick," he said, still smiling.

He kissed his grandfather quickly before beginning to climb up onto his hands and knees. Rick pulled him back down. He didn't plan on missing a single expression that came across his grandson's beautiful face as he fucked him.

"No, Morty, lay down on your back," Rick instructed in a low growl.

Morty obeyed, climbing off of his grandfather and laying down beside him. Rick crawled over him and reached across to open the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a flask, the drawer's only contents. Morty grabbed the flask and put it back. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, jeez, Rick, isn't kind of early?" Morty asked nervously, not looking his grandfather in the eye. "And yeah, I know time is relative and nothing's really early, but—"

Morty began to ramble but Rick cut him off.

"Time isn't just relative, Morty, it's fake," he said flatly.

Morty's face fell a bit. He looked like he wanted to argue, but said nothing.

Rick softened. Although it was a little annoying, he could appreciate how much his grandson worried about him. He shrugged. He'd grabbed liquor out of habit, and come to think of it he didn't want his senses dulled at this particular moment, anyway. Rick squeezed a blob of lube out onto his finger, replaced the bottle and closed it and the flask back in the drawer.

Morty grinned up at him goofily. Any annoyance that Rick had been feeling melted away instantly.

"Calm down, Morty, I'm not quitting. I'm just not thirsty yet," he said trying to sound agitated.

"I know," Morty replied happily, watching with interest as Rick used the lube to slick down his penis.

"Alright, ya little dork, you ready?" Rick said once he was finished.

Morty nodded, "Yeah, Rick, I'm ready," he answered.

Holding his legs apart, slowly, Rick pushed himself inside of Morty's warm, tight ass.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned.

Morty nodded his agreement as Rick continued slowly going in and out of him, pushing in deeper each time. Once he was all the way inside, Rick stopped moving. Morty was panting slightly and his hands gripped either side of the pillow behind his head. Rick reached down and pulled them away, interlacing their fingers as he held Morty's hands against the bed.

Rick gazed down, admiring the picture before him. Morty eyelids were lowered and his lips were parted slightly, his was breathing quick and shallow. He was an extremely erotic sight. Rick knew that this was a side of Morty that he alone got to see. The thought pleased him greatly.

"It's okay Rick, you can move," Morty whispered once his body had adjusted.

Rick tried to keep a slow and steady pace to start, but it was difficult.  
He could swear Morty's ass felt more incredible each time he got inside.

Before he really realized it, Rick was thrusting in full force, causing Morty's penis to bounce with each impact. A sheen of sweat coated Morty's body and his face was scrunched up in an expression of intense gratification. His eyes were almost closed, tears of pleasure, beginning to well in them. The fourteen year old was murmuring a steady stream of delicious obscenities with the general theme being asking Rick to please not stop.

"Shit," Rick cursed under his breath, thrusting even harder and faster.  
"You're a goddamn treasure, Morty, you're a gift," he said without thinking as he continued to pound his grandson's ass.

"God, Rick— ahh!" Morty panted as his grandfather's dick slammed his prostate over and over again.

The tears were coming from Morty's eyes full stop now and precum beaded at the head of his penis. With how perfect Morty looked and the way his ass was squeezing him, Rick knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, no matter how desperately wanted to.

"Rick, please, I'm gonna—"

They came together in spasms that rocked their bodies. Rick filled the fourteen year old's ass while Morty's sperm spilled out over his penis and stomach.

Rick grunted as he emptied the last of his seed and pulled out. Impulsively, he ran his index finger along the length of Morty's softening dick, collecting sticky cum as he went. Morty's eyes widened, horrified, as his watched his grandfather proceed to suck the finger clean.

"Rick?!" he hissed, disturbed.

Rick shrugged. "Just seemed like a waste," he said before plopping down to lay beside his grandson.

"Why do you always have to be such a freak?" Morty asked, smiling despite himself as he turned on his side to face his grandfather.

"Morty, I'm pretty sure me swallowing a little bit of your cum isn't the most deviant part of what we just did," Rick replied. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling a little too.

Morty ignored him.

"C'mon, we've gotta sneak into the shower without waking anyone up," he said as he climbed reluctantly out of bed.

Rick couldn't resist reaching over to slap Morty's ass before heaving himself out of bed as well.

"Rick! I just said we needed to be quiet," Morty hissed, annoyed.

Rick was unfazed. "Calm down, Morty," he replied sounding bored. "If I hadn't sound-proofed this room before I started routinely having sex with my grandson I've sure as shit done it by now."

"What the _fuck, _Rick?!" Morty said loudly punching him in the arm. "I've been whispering like an idiot all this time."

Rick laughed and Morty punched him two more times.

"I'm sorry, Morty," Rick said still chuckling to himself as he rubbed his arm where Morty had hit him. "It was just really cute the way you were acting all sneaky."

Morty glowered but Rick pulled him close and held him until he stopped pulling away.

"You're an asshole, Rick," Morty said half-heartedly, allowing himself to be held.

Rick kissed the top of Morty's head in response. With one arm still wrapped around Morty's shoulders, he grabbed his portal gun off the dresser and blasted open a portal into the bathroom, secure in the knowledge that the noise wouldn't be heard anywhere else in the house. He maneuvered Morty into the swirling green opening, trying to remember how long it had been since he'd had such a perfect start to the day.


End file.
